This grant will be utilized to support the clinical therapeutic research efforts of Dr. Freireich. His major research activities relate to bridging between laboratories and clinical science. The fundamental observations of therapeutic effects in patients with adult acute leukemia reveal important new investigative opportunities for the laboratory scientist and at the same time, progress in basic laboratory research has the potential for leading to new fundamental understanding of the clinical diseases. Dr. Freireich's career commitment to the understanding of acute leukemia has contributed significantly to the rapid revealed important new biological facts about disseminated leukemia which have found wide application to the understanding of cancer biology.